


La Expansión del Universo

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, El rompimiento de una relación, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, den media vuelta y gracias, la angustia, para los que odian esos universos, y es AU, ¿Si?, ¿Ya dije que es en español?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una de las cosas que tiene es que no conoce del amor, piensa que siempre es dar sin importar el dolor, sin embargo, parece ser que Law se ha dado cuenta de su valía. Zoro, lo vas a perder y no habrá marcha atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pieromachine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pieromachine).



**Título:** La expansión del Universo

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-17

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Angst y Hurt/Comfort. Alter Universe, Slash, osease que no uso terminologías como seme o uke.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Una de las cosas que tiene es que no conoce del amor, piensa que siempre es dar sin importar el dolor, sin embargo, parece ser que Law se ha dado cuenta de su valía. Zoro, lo vas a perder y no habrá marcha atrás.

 **Notas de Autor:** Las canciones utilizadas para este long fic son **Love of my life** de **Queen** y **Take on me** de **A-Ha** , la primera canción representa a Zoro, la segunda a Sanji.

 **Tabla:** Libros **No. Y Nombre:** 012\. El huracán lleva tu nombre

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 **Dedicado a:** Pieromachine (Harkkonen en fanfiction).

 

 

**Prólogo**

Ahí estaban nuevamente en medio de la cocina discutiendo, a esas alturas a Sanji se le había olvidado el motivo de aquella disputa, quizás era por alguna tontería, pero eso se estaba haciendo muy constante, sabía que él no había iniciado aquello.

—¡Basta ya!—Sanji zanjó el tema de una manera abrupta, no tenía sentido, nada de eso tenía sentido, mordiéndose la lengua y mirando a Zoro con enfado, salió del departamento que ambos compartían.

Estaba harto de todo, de las discusiones sin sentido, de las peleas provocadas, de que Zoro fuera tan imbécil.

Caminó sin rumbo, sus pies se movían por inercia y él estaba muy molesto, su relación con Zoro estaba deteriorándose, Sanji no era estúpido, sabía que su pareja ya estaba aburrida de él, que las peleas aumentaban por el simple hecho de que ambos habían llegado a la monotonía y eso lo estaba enfermando.

Sus discusiones terminaban de ese modo sin excepción alguna, con Sanji escapando de lo que antes consideraba su hogar y no regresaba hasta después de una semana.

Ahora había llegado a una casa demasiado conocida, de la cual sabía cada detalle, tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

—¿Pasó de nuevo?—la voz cálida de una mujer se dejó escuchar, mientras Sanji pasaba a la casa.

—Si—dijo, tratando de sonreírle a su querida Robin—, y lo peor es que sé que regresaré nuevamente, una y otra vez. El amor es doloroso.

—No lo es—Robin le hizo sentarse—, es solo que aquello que tú cree que es amor es solo costumbre, cuando conozcas a la persona adecuada sabrás lo que es el verdadero amor.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Zoro miró la puerta por donde su pareja había salido, sabía que regresaría, siempre lo hacía, así que no se molestó por ir tras él. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero Sanji no tenía a más personas que lo amasen como él, y no veía el peligro de que le dejase, simplemente lo esperaría y volverían a ser los de siempre.

 


	2. Primera expansión

**Primera Expansión**

* * *

 

 

 

_“El amor lastima,_

_El amor deja cicatrices,_

_El amor hiere_

_Y estropea._

_Cualquier corazón_

_Que no sea resistente_

_O lo bastante_

_Fuerte_

_Para aguantar mucho dolor,_

_Para aguantar mucho dolor._

_El amor es como una nube_

_Que guarda mucha lluvia,_

_El amor lastima,_

_El amor lastima.”_

—Love Hurts— Nazareth

 

 

* * *

 

El sonido del choque de objetos contra la pared había sido abrumador, debía de serlo, cualquier persona lo encontraría violento, chocante y hasta se asustaría por aquello, pero Law ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo. Sus vecinos no eran precisamente muy silenciosos en cualquier aspecto, y acostumbrado estaba a los gritos, sonidos de vidrio chocando contra la pared, el suelo u otro objeto que se atravesase, madera rota, el chocar de carne contra puños y sobre todo, gruñidos de esfuerzo, todo eso era el sonido constante que escuchaba.

Law vivía enfrente del departamento de aquellos dos hombres que casi se mataban todos los días, sin necesidad de salir  —o de ver—, podía decir con precisión qué es lo que pasaba cruzando el pasillo que los separaba de aquella —aparentemente— cruel pelea.

Quizás lo había iniciado el hombre de piel morena, de rasgos asiáticos, de cabellos color verde neón y de fisonomía atlética, quizás, solo tal vez, el rubio se había quebrado y había iniciado, cualquiera de las dos opciones, no importaba cual fuese, terminaba siempre con la pareja lastimada, el rubio daría un portazo y regresaría al día siguiente, mientras el hombre que se quedaba salía momentos después solo para regresar con botellas de alcohol y enseguida a ponerse a beber como cosaco.

Law frunció el ceño ante el cese de ruidos, aquello había terminado antes de lo previsto, se removió un poco, sentado en el sofá de su departamento tomó el libro de Enfermedades del sistema nervioso y cuando lo abrió escuchó el portazo esperado.

—Todo fue espantosamente rápido— una voz masculina se dejó escuchar en el departamento.

La voz provenía de una de las tres habitaciones en la que el departamento se dividía, reconoció quien era, a esas horas solo uno de sus compañeros de piso estaba ahí, el otro llegaba  de su trabajo un poco más tarde.

Law miró el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la sala, mentalmente le dio la razón al hombre, usualmente sus vecinos tardaban más de dos horas discutiendo y en esa ocasión solo fue por menos de media hora, apenas eran las ocho de la noche.

De pronto otro portazo resonó, un sonido de choque con un objeto o cuerpo y un gruñido que podría interpretarse como un sonido de disculpa sucedió en el pasillo. Law miró fijamente la puerta hasta que el sonido de una llave chocando contra el picaporte le hizo comprender que su otro compañero de piso había regresado y que él había sido el causante de aquel leve encuentro.

—Las peleas están disminuyendo, ¿no es así?— dijo el recién llegado, mirando con sus ojos carmines a Law.

—Te diste cuenta— fue el gruñido que dio como respuesta, no quería hablar de las peleas de sus vecinos, tenía tanto drama existencial en su propia vida como para fijarse en la de los demás—, si quieres saber más, mira tus cartas y adivina.

Basil Hawkins podía pasar como una persona demasiado excéntrica por su apariencia, su cabello rubio era largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, en donde deberían ir sus cejas lucía tatuajes en forma triangulares y, sobre todo, lo que más llamaba la atención de ese hombre era su evidente calma y su intolerancia por los malos chistes. Él y Drake eran muy buenos compañeros de piso, por eso los había aceptado de inmediato.

Law trabajaba como médico cirujano y raramente estaba mucho tiempo en su piso, pero se le hacía  muy caro pagar el alquiler si tan solo vivía él, más no quería moverse de lugar, era el más barato de la ciudad y se encontraba cerca del lugar donde trabajaba.

El acuerdo entre ellos tres era sencillo y con eso habían logrado mantenerse en armonía, no era como si ellos fueran fáciles de exasperar, nadie se metía en los asuntos de cada uno y al parecer eso funcionaba demasiado bien, era como si los tres se conocieran de antes, pero Law simplemente pensaba que era por sus temperamentos, las cuales a veces eran volátiles pero encajaban bien entre sí.

Law se movió cuando Drake se sentó en la otra punta del sofá, sus ojos dorados le miraban fijamente y el cirujano supo enseguida que tanto Basil como Drake querían hablar y Law debía de escuchar, como siempre, porque ellos le escuchaban quejarse de sus pacientes estúpidos y toleraban a sus amigos, que no eran precisamente muy tolerables. Solo esperaba que Basil no sacara nuevamente una plática de ocultismo y vidas pasadas, porque ya estaba cansado de oír lo mismo; que su vecino rubio y ellos tres pertenecían a un país del Norte, antes de morir y renacer.

Drake y él esperaron a que Basil terminase de llegar a su respectivo cuarto y se cambiara de ropa, Law se sumergió de nueva cuenta en la lectura de aquel tomo de libro que había comprado recientemente, ser cirujano era ser devorado vivo por su trabajo y la constante actualización sobre diferentes descubrimientos médicos, ese día podría leer sobre el descubrimiento de una cura para algo y al día siguiente leer la cura tenía reacciones diferentes en alguna raza, todo en la medicina era un constante cambio, descubrimientos de enfermedades, curas y sus diversos estudios, ser médico era vivir entre libros y ver de todo.

Estaba sumergido en la lectura del Síndrome de Capgras, conocido también como el trastorno delirante de identificación errónea, le era demasiado llamativo que ese Síndrome fuera mayormente diagnosticado en pacientes con esquizofrenia paranoide*, y antes de que se adentrara a un más a su lectura, escuchó el leve sonido de pisadas sobre el suelo de madera, bufó con molestia y colocó un separador entre las hojas de aquel monstruoso libro.

Basil se sentó en la cómoda silla reclinable que había sido comprada por el rubio hacía un par de años atrás y Law contó hasta diez, el hombre siempre tardaba en dar inicio una plática, sabedor de que nadie podía ni debía apurarle.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aguantado a nuestros vecinos?— inició como si nada, mirando el techo, Law suspiró ante eso.

—No más de cinco años— Drake pasó una mano hacia la cabeza, removiendo la cabellera pelirroja que le distinguía y con la otra frotó su cicatriz en forma de “X” que tenía en la barbilla—, al principio no era tan notoria sus peleas, este año, sin embargo, ha sido algo intenso.

—No es como si fuera algo extraordinario— Law añadió, conocía la existencia de la pareja desde todo ese tiempo, más solo había entablado platica con el rubio, Sanji era su nombre, de origen francés y exacta e irónicamente menor que él por cinco años—, hemos hablado de esto una y otra vez, si Blackleg-ya tolera una cosa como esa y no es capaz de salir de eso por su propia cuenta, no es de nuestra incumbencia.

—Siempre llevas esto hacia la violencia doméstica— Basil dijo con parsimonia y le miró con curiosidad—, hace un par de meses llegamos a la conclusión de que el Señor Blackleg y el Señor Roronoa no sufren ni causan lo que se llama violencia doméstica, cuando se estalla repentinamente, cuando no hay palabras denigrantes, no se le puede llamar eso, es más como —el rubio cortó sus palabras y enseguida escucharon unos pasos en el pasaje, quizás fuera Zoro regresando de la tienda, el leve chasquido de la puerta lo confirmó— monotonía.

Law sabía de eso, más no le gustaba hablar sobre ese tema, tanto Basil como Drake estaban interesados dado que Sanji era —para ellos— una buena persona, con lengua filosa y un vicio despreciable por el cigarro, pero buena persona al fin y al cabo.

Si bien eran vecinos, no tenían mucho tiempo de hacer contacto con Sanji, había sido en una fiesta de hace un par de años en la que por fin se habían presentado entre todos los inquilinos, incitado más bien para la sana convivencia entre vecinos y el cese de peleas que habían constantemente.

En esa fiesta conoció a varias personas que en su vida había visto, pero lo que más sobresalió entre todo eso, era que Sanji y Zoro se llevaban muy bien con la mayoría, lo más seguro era que fuera por Sanji el que Zoro conociese a esa gente, no porque le naciera. El encuentro entre ellos cinco fue al inicio algo tenso, tanto Basil, Drake, Sanji y él mismo no sabían que decirse, pero había sido el rubio vecino que los había incitado por el camino de una buena plática, que no fue del agrado de su pareja.

Cuatro de los cinco hombres charlaban con calma pero sin aburrirse, habían conectado, encajado y no era difícil, el quinto era por lo más osco y se la pasaba gruñendo cada cinco minutos, pero nadie le había puesto atención.

Law supo que Sanji era dueño de un restaurante, había sido el sous chef del Baratie, pero hacía poco que había logrado cumplir su sueño, también supieron que tenían a un amigo en común: Luffy.

Había sido, para ellos, una plática enriquecedora, opacada un poco por la pareja de Sanji, pero no había que ser quisquilloso en eso, una cosa mala debía de tener las cosas buenas. Días después de la reunión, se encontraron gratamente sorprendidos por la visita del rubio, aunque fuese a escondidas de Zoro y seguía siendo, dado que de antaño Sanji no encajaba mucho con los hombres y a Zoro se le hacía sospechoso que el rubio pudiera hablar con ellos sin tener la necesidad de golpearlos e insultarlos cada minuto.

Y era lo extraño, porque solo ellos se toleraban.

El cirujano dejó de escuchar, Basil había sacado sus cartas de tarot y se había dispuesto a leerlas nuevamente. Drake tenía que irse a trabajar en su turno nocturno, era guardia de seguridad de un banco. Law sonrió, pronto Drake tendría que cambiar de trabajo hacia otro lugar, que no fuese atracado sospechosamente.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Cinco días habían pasado y Sanji no había regresado y eso preocupó un poco a Zoro, entrecerró los ojos y decidió que algo debía de haber pasado para que el rubio no regresase, no quería mal pensar sobre él, no había fundamentos de por medio, que antes Sanji fuera un mujeriego total no significaba que volvería a las andadas, al fin y al cabo, ninguna mujer le toleraba.

Tomó su celular y marcó a un número demasiado conocido por él.

_“¿Qué ocurre, Zoro?”_

—Sé que el cocinero está en tú casa— fue su saludo, Robin siempre refugiaba a Sanji, por eso no se preocupaba en buscarle, había caído en la cuenta que tanto Nami como Robin siempre tendrían las puertas abiertas para el cocinero.

_“No ha venido a mi casa, tiene más de un mes que dejó de venir”_

Y eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero se trató de recuperar y sonrió, Sanji estaba haciendo una rabieta, dos podrían jugar ese juego, le dio las gracias a Robin y marcó a la casa de Nami y tuvo la misma respuesta: el cejillas no había ido hacia ella.

No quería pensar mal, en verdad que no quería, pero un repentino enojo había llenado todo su ser, llamó a casa de Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, Brook, Franky y a Zeff, y todos habían respondido lo mismo: Sanji no había ido con ellos.

Le quedaba un lugar, un último lugar que esperaba que no fuese donde se encontrase. Se dirigió a la puerta y cruzó el pasillo, esos tres, los detestaba, y tenía la ligera sospecha que Sanji se refugiaría con ellos, tocó la puerta con suma fuerza y esperó a que abrieran, demoraron mucho para su gusto, habían tres personas que vivían ahí, por lo menos uno de ellos debía de estar pendiente de la puerta.

Durante el tiempo de espera, pensó que eso no era estilo de Sanji, desaparecer y no enfrentarse a los problemas, había comenzado a tomar esa salida cuando las peleas entre ellos habían salido sin más, más nunca había hecho eso, siempre regresaba, Sanji no tenía a nadie más que le acogiera.

Escuchó el caminar pausado de alguno de los habitantes de ese piso y apretó los puños, no quería ver a Law, ese tipo que era cirujano le había causado mala espina cuando lo conocieron en aquel convivio que su casero había organizado, había notado como se comía con la mirada al idiota del cocinero y Sanji no se había dado cuenta de eso, pero él sí.

El que abrió la puerta fue el pelirrojo, Drake, si no se equivocaba, que le miró un poco sorprendido.

—Vine a buscar al cocinero— dijo sin más, mirándolo con molestia.

—¿Cocinero?— preguntó el pelirrojo y notó su mirada de reconocimiento, Drake era terriblemente alto, medía más de dos metros y su constitución física era atlética, más la pálida piel era signo de que no salía a entrenar como lo hacía Zoro— ¿Te refieres a Sanji? Él no ha venido a nuestra casa.

Y Zoro se sintió levemente aliviado, solo había una pregunta más ¿Dónde se había alojado todo ese tiempo el rubio?

.

 

.

 

.

 

—Son cinco días, Blackleg

La voz femenina le hizo despertarse, había decidido darse un tiempo y había elegido irse a la casa de una ex pareja suya, una mujer que le había querido como ninguna otra, incluso más que Zoro, pero que sabía no podría corresponder de la misma manera.

—Lo siento tanto, mi querida Violet—se incorporó lentamente del sofá donde esos cinco días había dormido, había seguido el consejo de Robin, y se había ido lejos de la ciudad, confiando en que con una llamada a Violet esta le dejara pasar un tiempo en su casa, y la mujer le abrió las puertas de su casa sin ninguna pregunta, solo acogiéndolo y escuchándole.

—No me gusta que pienses del amor como algo que siempre te causará dolor— la mujer le habló y se hizo un lugar en el sofá, le tomó ambas manos y le sonrió—, sabes que te amé y te sigo amando, pero no sufro por eso, el tipo de amor que siento por ti es dichoso, no doloroso. No quisiera dejarte ir con ese pensamiento hacia Roronoa, pero tienes que darte cuenta tú solo que si hay dolor entonces no es amor. Pídele tiempo.

Sanji quería sonreírle y decirle que lo haría, pero no debía mentirle, ¿Desde cuando huía de sus problemas? Ese no era él.

—No podré pedirle tiempo— fue sincero—, y mis pensamientos no creo que estén errados.

El amor era dolor, era sacrificio. El amor era simplemente dar sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Me tengo que ir— anunció incómodo, aun con la sensación de que no debía de regresar.

Los ojos marrones de Violet le miraron con preocupación, pero ella guardó sus palabras.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame—le dijo apartando la mirada.

Tenía razón aunque Violet lo negara, él no debía de ser amado.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 **Notas finales:** El primer capítulo es corto, pero los que vendrán serán más largos que este.

*Hice mención a una enfermedad que uno de los Sanji´s que manejo en un fic padece, es como un guiño hacia él.

 


	3. Segunda Expansión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Naghi Tan: A partir de aquí no hay punto de vista de Sanji, todo lo que se quiso saber sobre sus pensamientos ya se dijo en el capítulo anterior. Su vida o lo que se quiera saber de él saldrá en el punto de vista de Zoro.

* * *

 

_“Nunca te dejaré ver_

_La manera en que mi roto corazón_

_Me está lastimando._

_Tengo mi orgullo y sé cómo esconder_

_Toda mi tristeza y sufrimiento,_

_Haré mi llanto en la lluvia.”_

— **Crying in the rain—** A-Ha

* * *

 

 

Law tomó un sorbo del café que Basil había preparado momentos atrás, había escuchado el toque a la puerta de su departamento y había supuesto —acertadamente— que sería su teñido vecino. No había hecho ninguna finta de movimiento para abrir la puerta, tenía el día libre —cosa que era escaso en su trabajo— y quería aprovecharlo de buena manera, sin embargo, fue Drake el que abrió la puerta, escuchó el breve intercambio de palabras y poco después los pasos apresurados del vecino.

Tomó su libro y se dispuso a leer, no era necesario saber qué es lo que deseaba aquel hombre, era algo que estaba de más preguntar, cuando ellos tres habían notado que durante cinco días habían hecho falta los sonidos de pasos dados en enormes zancadas, llaves chocando contra la puerta alrededor de la media noche y el aroma claro de tabaco caro, cigarros odiados desde el principio pero que en esos momentos se echaban en falta. Se habían dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal, tan mal que ya no veían a su rubio vecino.

El moreno no sabía por qué su interés con lo que pasaba cruzando el pasillo, no era propio de su persona el cotillear y husmear alrededor de las desgracias ajenas, porque fuese lo que fuese, lo que estaba pasando era eso: una desgracia que le causaba morboso regocijo. Quizás era a como había dicho Hawkins el día anterior, que estaba secretamente apoyando a Sanji porque no debería de pasar algo así, que estaba admirando el hecho de que diera un paso importante para desprenderse de aquella relación aplastante y que no llevaría a ninguna parte si seguía en lo mismo. No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con el sentimiento de pérdida, porque eso era lo que sentía, que al no ver por ninguna parte a Sanji sentía un vacío enorme en el pecho, se consolaba con el hecho de que seguramente era la costumbre y que por ende, debía de adaptarse a nuevos cambios en su vida.

Pero odiaba los cambios.

Cada cambio que había vivido a lo largo de los años eran para mal, desde que era un crio se había dado cuenta que los cambios no necesariamente eran para bien, el Universo siempre ponía obstáculos, unos más crueles que otros, pero siempre con la finalidad de que se diera cuenta de que si las cosas iban mal… estás podrían ir mucho peor. Las expansiones que el Universo daba siempre eran personales, cada ser humano vivía a lo largo de sus vidas diversas expansiones, porque así como el mundo sufría de cambios abruptos —la división de los continentes era uno de ellos—, el ser humano con mucha más razón tenía que vivirlos y Law había vivido suficientes expansiones, las  más importantes eran, sobre todo, dolorosos, su Universo ero uno lleno de agujeros negros que absorbían poco a poco su felicidad y así creía que ya no merecía más de eso.

El sonido constante del movimiento de las manecillas del reloj de pared de la sala se hizo más sonoro por el silencio, no había nada de qué hablar o simplemente estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, Law colocó una hojita de oropel entre las páginas del libro que estaba estudiando y lo cerró, irritado porque sus pensamientos no estaban en lo que deberían si no mucho más lejos de lo que creía conveniente, se talló el entrecejo y cerró los ojos, el cansancio llegó abruptamente, recordándole que no había dormido lo suficiente y que al día siguiente tendría que llevar a cabo una cirugía para extirpar lo que eran los inicios de un tumor en el cerebro, llevaba estudiando al paciente  el tiempo suficiente como para aventurarse a hacer aquella cirugía, una de probabilidad casi nula de que el paciente llegase a sobrevivir, pero que había solo el cinco por ciento de que fuera exitoso, y a Law le gustaba apostar, porque era una forma muy digna de decirle al Universo que podría arrebatarle de igual forma las cosas que creía que ya no se resolverían y era gratificante hacerlo, aunque Basil luego le dijera que de todas formas el Universo sabía que lo haría, porque estaba haciendo algo que ya se sabía que el mismo Universo tenía escrito, pero por alguna razón a Hawkins las cartas siempre le daban opciones diferentes del futuro de Law.

Tamborileó con los dedos la gruesa pasta del libro y se permitió dar un sonoro suspiro, causando que Basil dejara lo que estaba haciendo —que sorprendentemente no era la lectura de cartas— y arqueara una ceja —tatuajes que sustituían a estas—, su expresión no cambió, la mirada seria siempre iba a estar, mirada que parecía se adentraba más dentro de lo que debería, como si viese el alma de la persona y no otra cosa, quizás viera el infinito o a la persona que alguna vez había sido, el mundo no lo sabría nunca.

Law se fijó en las manos de Hawkins, finos y largos dedos manchados de tinta era lo que tenían esas manos, tinta que era debido al trabajo que tenía el hombre, letras que escribía cual novelista pero que embargaban más historias de las cuales la mayoría no serían leídas, porque su trabajo era contar historias escritas en idiomas diferentes con el fin de que jóvenes pendejos aprendieran otro idioma, así como el libro de Increíble Kamo* pero con la particularidad de que Hawkins no enamoraba con letras, solo los hacia caer en mundos finamente creados sin la necesidad de hacerse pasar por otras personas. Hawkins dominaba nueve idiomas —quizás más— y necesitaba un trabajo que le ayudase a aplacar las voces del Universo sin la obligación de tomar durante toda su vida pastillas siquiátricas, que lejos de ayudar le acrecentaban el escuchar más y más.

Por la mente de Law pasó una duda, cuestión que siempre quiso saciar, pero que al sentir los ojos carmesís de Basil no se animaba a hacer, pero la curiosidad de aprender más —conectado por el hecho de ser médico— era inmensurable, infinita como las largas piernas de Blackleg, y ahí se encontraba de nuevo, pensando otra vez en el rubio de ojos color del cielo, océanos de aguas calmas y apaciguadas que mostraban el estado de animosidad de su portador, pero que a Law le encantaba analizar en sus diferentes facetas, la pasión sexual era uno de las muchas emociones que no había visto aun y se reprendió mentalmente, ya sabía por qué se alegraba de que estuviera peleando con Zoro, la expansión de su Universo estaba dando inicio nuevamente, más fuerte, más agotador y seguramente más dura.

—¿Tendré alguna oportunidad con Blackleg-ya?— fue lo que salió de su boca sin poder detener las palabras.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Zoro suspiró de alivio al ver la casa de Robin, había vagado por las calles por más de tres horas y había sido cansado el ver una y otra vez el mismo paisaje de calles grises, edificios de gran tamaño y de personas que no se detenían en ningún momento, apresuradas siempre, sin ver lo que la vida les regalaba día con día.

Caminó y se detuvo frente al portal negro, ya estaba cansado de comer sopas instantáneas, beber refrescos de cola y botellas de cerveza de baja calidad, Sanji tenía que regresar a la casa que ambos compartían, porque ahí era el hogar de ellos. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que la morena se asomase y le saludase con su sonrisa de Mona Lisa, esa que decía saber todo y de no decir nada.

Y exactamente, Robin se asomó, pero no le brindó su sonrisa, solo le observó detenidamente y le dejó pasar, Zoro no sabía que decir ante eso, antes de salir con Sanji a Zoro le había parecido una mujer que valía la pena, pero que sin embargo no podrían estar juntos por sus personalidades: Ella era lo suficiente calma y segura de sí misma y él era calmo, se aburriría con suma facilidad en menos de un mes, por eso amaba el tiempo con su pareja, tan apasionante en todos los ámbitos, tan intenso como un huracán y tan devastador y letal como el mismo.

—Es una sorpresa verte— Robin le miró y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se adentrara a la sala, no había necesidad de palabras—, si es para asegurarte de que Sanji está en este lugar, te puedes evitar la molestia de registrar— le advirtió—, a cómo te dije horas atrás, él no se encuentra alojado aquí.

Zoro frunció el ceño y siguió su camino hasta sentarse en el sofá de la espaciosa sala de la morena, efectivamente, había ido a buscar a Sanji, porque había creído que Robin le ocultaba el paradero de su pareja a propósito, exhaló con brusquedad, todo eso no debería de estar pasando, nada de eso tenía sentido, siempre que peleaban Sanji terminaba marchándose por unas horas y siempre regresaba más calmado y con el alma más muerta.

Restregó su rostro desesperado, en un tiempo atrás —un par de meses a lo mucho— Sanji ya no estaba siendo el mismo, llegaba cansado y sin ganas de hablarle o algo, la rutina era la misma: El rubio se levantaba temprano, le dejaba el desayuno y la comida hecha y llegaba tarde apestando a cigarros y especies, por eso Zoro había tomado la iniciativa de provocarlo, hacerle rabiar solo para ver en sus ojos alguna emoción, algo que le dijera que Sanji le seguía amando.

—Tenía la vaga esperanza de que estuviera aquí— admitió, sintiendo la mirada de la mujer, analizándolo como si fuera un objeto de la cultura Inca y tuviera letras en forma de acertijos, cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma Zoro se sentía desnudo, se removió tratando de que no se notara el escalofrío que surcaba todo su cuerpo en ese momento—, tendré que ir a casa de Nami…

—Él tampoco está ahí— le cortó Robin, Zoro apretó los dientes, no había necesidad de ir, si ella le decía que no estaba era porque en verdad no se encontraba— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— la mujer fue a la cocina y regresó con dos tazas de café en una bandeja, los colocó en la mesita de la sala, frente a Zoro, —¿Algo que quieras confesar?

Zoro la miró perplejo y se quedó pensando en las palabras, hasta que un golpe de compresión fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de todo, Robin creía que algo malo había hecho como para que el cocinero estuviera agarrando la costumbre de irse y regresar hasta que ambos se encontrasen nuevamente sumergidos en las peleas que diario tenían. No. Eso era ridículo, Zoro no había hecho absolutamente nada malo, nada que dañara al imbécil de su pareja.

—No hay nada que tengas que saber— respondió fríamente, molesto por la manera que trataba de juzgarle, cuando él sabía que estaba haciendo mucho por su relación, el cocinero era el que debía de tener sobre si la mirada de decepción de Robin, el cocinero debía de entender que de forma brusca y a su manera le quería, pero que su forma de ser evitaba demostrarlo ¡Sanji debería de saberlo!

Todos los del grupo de amigos sabían que Zoro era tosco con las palabras, que no daba a demostrar mucho, pero que aun así les quería a su manera, le había costado hacerle entender a Sanji sobre sus sentimientos, porque le había querido al poco tiempo de que el rubio invadiera la vida de todos, con un pasado turbio, un presente en proceso y un futuro incierto.

Claro que había problemas, como en todas las relaciones, pero era un bache que sabía pronto pasaría, habían salido de cosas peores, eso no sería nada, Sanji se relajaría y volvería como siempre ¿No?

—Hay algo en la forma de amar que tiene Sanji— Robin dejó su taza de café—, tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie.

Odiaba cuando ella hablaba con él de esa forma, como si se tratase de un crio que recién estaba descubriendo el mundo y que quería devorárselo a grandes bocados sin tiempo a saborearlo. No tenía razón alguna aquello, pero si, Sanji tenía una curiosa forma de demostrar cariño o amor, con las mujeres era un idiota adulador, incapaz de lastimarlas y cualquier mujer que solo observase de pasado aquello le tacharía de machista, eso era con cualquier mujer superficial y en la actualidad habían muchas de ese tipo, que odiaban los intentos de que los hombres fueran amables con ellas y les tratasen como una flor delicada, tachaban de machista al hombre que le abría la puerta del coche, que intentara simplemente de llevarles flores y el rubio era de ese tipo de hombres —no machista—, un hombre a la antigua dispuesto a amar aunque le humillasen de cualquier forma. Mientras que con los hombres el cocinero era tosco y frío, pero que de vez en cuando se divertía con ellos. Zeff le había dicho que era así porque se crió en un ambiente rodeado de puros hombres y que sus trabajadores no eran un buen ejemplo para un mocoso de diez años, mocoso que quería que le mirasen como a un igual.

Zoro tuvo que regresar unas cuantas palabras, Sanji amaba sin importar que le humillasen, frunció el ceño y repitió nuevamente: _“Sin importar que le humillasen”_ , negó rápidamente y fijo su mirada a los orbes azules de la arqueóloga —color que era muy lejano a la de los ojos del cocinero— y que le observaban de igual manera, no hallaba sentido a eso, él no le humillaba, no le trataba mal, al contrario, golpearía al pendejo o pendeja —contrario que Sanji, a él le daba igual si era hombre, mujer o quimera— que se atreviera a lastimar a su pareja. Probablemente, por los ojos de Robin, tendría que golpearse así mismo.

—¿Cómo ama Sanji?— volvió a preguntar, sonriendo levemente, Zoro la maldijo por lo bajo.

—Sin importar nada— respondió, pasando una mano por sus cabellos, evitando agarrarlos y sacudirlos por la desesperación.

Zoro había conocido a Sanji gracias a Luffy, el cocinero había llegado de Francia después de que Zeff le mandase de viaje para despejarlo y que se tomase un tiempo de algo que ninguno de sus amigos sabía y que Zoro no le dio importancia en su momento y que en la actualidad deseó haberlo tomado más en cuenta. No había visto nada de malo en lo que a su pareja le sucedía o le pasaba por la cabeza, Zoro no era el tipo de hombre que preguntase, él era de actos y las palabras no eran lo suyo, en su momento había pensado que tener una relación con otro hombre seria sencillo, pero había descubierto que no era así. No lo había descubierto con Sanji, si no con un ex del cual ya no recordaba el nombre, pero con eso había tomado un poco de experiencia, pero le hacía falta más.

—¿Qué pasaría si Sanji decidiera dejarte?— la morena le miró con severidad— ¿Qué harías?

A Zoro se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo —o eso sintió que pasó en su pecho—, la respuesta era obvia: Iría a por él y le exigiría una explicación, si eso hubiera ocurrido en su juventud, cuando probablemente tuviera diecinueve años —edad cuando comenzó a salir con el rubio—, hubiera dado otra respuesta, ambos hombres eran orgullosos y él mismo sabía que no iría a buscarle, cuestión de orgullo solamente.

—Le iría a buscar y le exigiría la razón por la cual me está dejando— fue sincero, todo fuera de su personalidad hosca, porque cinco años con el rubio no podían irse a la basura así como así.

—Puede que tengas una oportunidad— la morena sonrió—, no todo está perdido con él, solo quería ver si seguías queriéndolo o solo era costumbre por la cual aún sigues con él— la miró sorprendido, aquello no era costumbre, porque seguía disfrutando las pequeñas cosas que el cocinero hacia—, una de las cosas que tiene es que no conoce del amor, piensa que siempre es dar sin importar el dolor, y en sus anteriores relaciones, salvo en una, ha perdido.

—Sabes algo— afirmó, Robin debía de saber la vida de cada uno de ellos, y como creía, ella no le ayudaría a darse cuenta de su error, simplemente le guiaría a lo lejos, solo estaría con él pero como tutora, la maldijo—, no puedo preguntarle a una mujer que no es capaz de dar un paso importante hacia la persona que le gusta— era un golpe bajo, lo sabía, pero si ella le estaba haciendo sentir mal, ¿Por qué no hacerle sentir lo mismo?—, no vengas y trates de darme consejos que son más bien como acertijos, guárdatelos y empléalos hacia ti, que tanta falta te hace— se levantó del sofá—, sé que el cocinero y yo no estamos en una buena etapa de nuestra relación, pero no voy a dejar que esto acabe, así como ustedes, que sé que no solo eres tú la que piensa que soy yo el único culpable, deben de abrir más sus mentes, porque una relación es de dos personas no solo de una, no soy adivino y si hay problemas, si no se siente a gusto, hay palabras para decirlo.

Vio como Robin sonreía, sin mostrarse dolida por sus palabras, Zoro se maldijo, era muy raro que perdiera el control de sus palabras, pero ya no soportaba eso, él también estaba sufriendo al ver como el cocinero se iba alejando de él, que se deslizaba de entre sus dedos como la arena y que solo se pensase que el malo era él. Que lo admitía, pelear hasta hacerse verdadero daño no era la forma de enfrentar sus diferencias, pero tampoco lo era evadirlos, el cocinero y él tenían que hablar muy seriamente. Y si era su culpa, entonces trataría de aligerar las cosas.

Cambiaría un poco su forma de amar.

**[+]**

_Pero el Universo es caprichoso, y se le había antojado expandir a más de una persona._

**[+]**

Basil sacó sus cartas y comenzó su rutina, barajearlas y leerlas a como era costumbre, nunca le dio a Law respuesta, no era de su boca de la cual debería salir información alguna, más sabía que lo que sucedería a partir de ese día cambiaría mucho las cosas, Drake y él lo sabían ya desde antes, cuando ambos se sentaron a platicar sin que Law estuviese presente.

—Sabias que el paciente de Law se iba a poner grave el día de hoy, ¿No es así?— La voz burlona de Drake casi lo sacaba de concentración— ¿Acaso la muerte va a dar su primer paso?

—No— negó y acomodó las cartas, los tres habitantes de aquel departamento podrían tener secretos, pero Basil era conocedor de esos secretos, no había necesidad de preguntar y Drake sabía bien aquello—, el ahorcado es el que dará el primer paso.

Drake miró hacia la puerta al escuchar los pasos que ellos ya casi habían olvidado y el olor a tabaco llenó el ambiente, sonidos de la puerta chirreando y de objetos pesados que eran —aparentemente— arrojados con rapidez en algo. Maldiciones por lo bajo y escuetos quejidos, voces bajas llenas de palabras de dolor.

—Ese hombre debe aprender a no guardar su dolor— comentó en un susurro el pelirrojo—, no es bueno para la salud.

—Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Dory**— vio como el hombre se tensaba al escuchar su verdadero nombre—, recientemente te has establecido en un nuevo trabajo, pero tanto Law como yo sabemos que no durarás mucho, pero no estamos hablando de ti— se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina—, desafortunadamente hay cinco caminos que se han abierto.

—Lo sé— gruñó el pelirrojo—, ya habías hablado de los candados, pero ¿No eran diez? ¿Se redujeron por alguna razón en particular?   

—Resultó que habrá un mediador, que convenientemente aparecerá en el mejor momento— colocó la tetera en el fogón, agregándole unas pocas hiervas, su trabajo no iba a ser tan pesado como en otros días, sus remitentes estaban aprendiendo el idioma que debían de manejar—, su carta es la de La Torre, pobre hombre— movió la cabeza, como lamentándose en silencio—, le espera un futuro nada prometedor, pero por Blackleg no le importará. Las cinco puertas o candados que sobran han desaparecido, pero se fueron al camino de La Torre y son negras, la puerta original de su destino, uno no tan cruel, está entre ellas.

—Queda de él elegirla correctamente— añadió Drake—, pero ¿Law tiene una oportunidad con Blackleg?

—Una entre cinco— respondió el adivino, sintiéndose de pronto encerrado entre las cuatro paredes del departamento, no podía salir de ahí hasta que Blackleg se fuera, si no, el camino que elegiría se retorcería y ya no haría lo que estaba planeando hacer y seguiría en ese departamento—, las otras cuatro son Universos que se crearan y se harán independientes de esta.

—Tengo la sensación de que si Law nota que Blackleg se ha ido comenzará a escuchar en su reproductor a _The Smiths_ — ambos hombres no eran de hablar mucho y odiaban las cuestiones absurdas del amor— _“There is a light that never goes out”_ comienza a resonar en mi cabeza.

—Y lágrimas no derramadas serán el pan de cada día—suspiró, por eso le gustaba ser asexual, no había problemas con eso, su futuro era vivir con Drake y Law, aunque uno de ellos aun estuviera en procesos de evolución mística—, Law ya ha vivido muchas cosas.

—Pero el que me da más pena es Blackleg— siguieron escuchando los ruidos de trastos y demás objetos, el edificio se sentirá aún mas solo si el rubio se iba—, ninguno de sus amigos sabe a ciencia cierta por qué su personalidad es así.

—Te equivocas— Basil odiaba explicar cosas, pero sabía que el pelirrojo era de confiar y nada saldría de ahí—, el señor Monkey y la señora Nico saben, aunque la última tuvo que averiguarlo por sus propios medios. Blackleg tiene diez minutos para marcharse— anunció—, aunque el destino es demasiado caprichoso.

—¿Viene Roronoa?— no creía que fuera tan terrible, una vez con las maletas hechas seguramente se iría sin mirar atrás.

—No, el señor Roronoa sigue en la casa de Nico Robin—el rubio caminó rápidamente hacia el mazo de cartas y sacó la que estaba encima—, los amantes van a romper en este mismo instante— y miró la puerta que daba hacia el corredor, su tono de voz era demasiado serio—, se supone que Law debería de estar en el hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¬¬¬¬Notas finales: No solo en este fic he manejado la lectura de cartas del Tarot. En Cartas y Tartas y De aromas y alianzas lo manejo, así como también rasgos canónicos que he dado en el blanco.   
> *Hablo del Libro Increíble Kamo de Daniel Penac  
> INICIO SPOILER   
> **Nombre Canon de X Drake, salió en el manga capítulo 767. (Me sirvió antes del cierre del termino del fic)  
> FIN SPOILER  
> Dejo los significados de las cartas que he mencionado a lo largo del capítulo:  
> El Colgado: Fortaleza, sabiduría. Limitaciones autoimpuestas. Iniciación, prueba. Redención a través del sacrificio, pérdida. Poder Profético. Decisiones suspendidas. Elección que requiere contemplación. En su forma invertida es: Arrogancia, egoísmo, resistencia a las influencias espirituales. Materialismo. Esfuerzo desperdiciado. Falsa profecía. Fracaso. Falta de límites. Falta de franqueza, carencia de sacrificio.  
> La Muerte: Transformación completa. Muerte y renacimiento. El fin de algo. Evolución desde un estado a otro superior. Cambio provechoso. En su forma invertida es: Estancamiento, muerte, petrificación. Enfermedad incurable. Matrimonio roto, Falta de oportunidades, esperanza deshecha.   
> La Torre: Cambios repentinos sin otra alternativa. Colapso, escape de la prisión o liberación de ataduras, accidente. Los planes fracasarán, las intenciones no se realizarán. El “Dedo de Dios”, Bancarrota. Muerte súbita (Pobre el representante de esta carta). En su forma invertida es: Confusión completa, Ganar la libertad a gran costo. Falsas acusaciones, aprensión. Castigo que resulta de los excesos cometidos, enfermedad. Error presuntuoso que no se sabe rectificar a tiempo.   
> Los Enamorados/Los Amantes: Elección o decisión. Unión, matrimonio, amor, la unión de los opuestos, atracción, balance, apertura a la inspiración. Pruebas superadas. Armonía de la vida interior o el mundo exterior. En su forma invertida es: Desorden, fracaso, divorcio, amor desgraciado y contrariedades de todo tipo. Matrimonio frustrado, tentación peligrosa, peligro de ser seducido. Inconducta, libertinaje y debilidad. Peleas, infidelidad. Inestabilidad emocional.   
> Creo que a Oda le gusta leer el Tarot, por eso no saco a los personajes de sus cartas. *Risas* Esto no es canon.


	4. Tercera Expansión

**Tercera Expansión**

* * *

 

" _Creo que me estoy ahogando,_

_Asfixiando._

_Quiero romper el hechizo_

_Que tu haz creado._

_Tú eres algo hermoso_

_una contradicción,_

_quiero jugar el juego,_

_quiero la ficción._

_Tú vas a ser_

_mi muerte,_

_sí, tú vas a ser_

_mi muerte._

— **Time is running out** — Muse.

* * *

 

Una de las cosas que Zoro odiaba, sobre todo, era que una de las mujeres del grupo de sus amistades se aprovechase de su persona —superado solo cuando era a Sanji al que se lo hacían—, así que ahí estaba, ayudando a Robin a mover unas cajas hacia el ático, por lo poco que había escuchado —prestar atención no era una de sus cualidades— las cajas contenían documentos de historia sobre diferentes culturas, todas escritas a mano.

Entendía muy bien el amor que se le tenía a algo que se gustaba hacer, amor que comprendía demasiado porque él mismo tenía un propio trabajo que hacer, uno donde se tenía que superar día a día, cumpliendo así una de las promesas que le había hecho a una amiga, promesa que constaba en ser uno de los mejores esgrimistas del mundo, pero también abarcando diferentes artes marciales, trabajaba con constancia, era dueño de un dojo y participaba en diferentes torneos saliendo de viaje con frecuencia.

A sus veinticuatro años de edad había recorrido la mitad del mundo, pero siempre regresaba a donde pertenecía, donde se había criado y el lugar donde había conocido a todos sus amigos, lugar donde el clima siempre era frío pero que se volvía cálido en verano, en el cual sabía que a donde fuese, al llegar siempre tendría una cálida bienvenida.

Había pasado tantas cosas, niñez un tanto tranquila que si no hubiese sido por la muerte de Kuina, toda su infancia hubiera resultado de lo más normal. En días como esos se ponía a pensar —sin querer— cómo hubiera sido su vida si la chica no hubiese muerto, quizás se hubiesen casado, porque reconocía que la había amado cuando era niño, no estuviera con Sanji, quizás ya hubiera en su vida un hijo y fuera el dueño de un dojo de lo más normal, sin motivación para superarse, dado que solo se centraría en Kuina.

Y eso le irritaba, porque esa vida sabía que le aburriría, no estaría satisfecho porque siempre viviría con un vacío en su interior.

—Deja las cajas en ese lugar— le señaló la arqueóloga, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Son todas o faltan más?— gruñó irritado porque era idiota sentirse frustrado por algo que no había ocurrido, sin embargo no esperó respuesta, salió de esa casa para tomar un poco de aire, salió porque sentía que estaba perdiendo algo en ese momento y que le costaría trabajo hacer que volviese.

Caminó rápidamente, con la sensación de ahogo en su pecho, quería llegar al departamento, algo le decía que era el lugar a donde tenía que ir, pero solo había caminado unos cuantos metros y se había desubicado. Negó. Todo estaría bien, Sanji regresaría y ellos hablarían, porque eso era lo que ambos necesitaban: comunicación y promesas de cambio. Porque una relación era de dos personas, cuando una relación terminaba era porque ninguna de las partes pudo seguir adelante y ambos hombres odiaban perder y eso sería una perdida.

**[+]**

Law maldijo por lo bajo, había recibido una llamada del hospital, donde le avisaban que su paciente estaba grave, cuando le dijeron eso no esperó que Basil le diera respuesta a su pregunta. Había tardado en estudiar a su paciente, le había hecho los estudios pertinentes y el que estuviese grave le había puesto de malas, porque con eso, significaba que algo había hecho mal, algo se le había pasado.

Pero al llegar recibió la noticia —por parte de una enfermera— de que su paciente estaba grave por tomar mucho alcohol, nada tenía que ver el tumor, la razón era ajena a sus preocupaciones iniciales, al recibir esa información había suspirado de alivio, para después tratar de no matar él mismo a su paciente, le había dado las indicaciones pertinentes: nada de agua, nada de alimentos, solo reposo. Pero el humano es terco y ese tipo decidió que debía de tomar como poseso, al punto de casi caer en un coma etílico.

Esplendido.

Ahora tenían que esperar dos días más para poder operarlo, y esos días se veían tan lejanos y pesados, trató de sentir empatía por el sujeto, pero no podía, así no era él, se preocupaba —muy a su manera—, pero si la persona no hacía de su parte por curarse, nada podía hacer. Quizás su paciente tuvo miedo, o lo más seguro es que quiso tomar para armarse de valor, o lo menos apto: todo le daba lo mismo.

Cualquiera que fuese el detonante, ya no importaba, había mandado a Sachi y Penguin a mantenerlo en observación, confiaba mucho en ese par como para dejar todo en sus manos, necesitaba revisar de nueva cuenta el expediente de su paciente, así que no requerría de más distracciones de las necesarias, entraría a su oficina, buscaría el expediente y se iría a su departamento, ahí era el lugar más tranquilo para poder revisar todo.

La búsqueda del expediente no fue extenuante, dado que ese caso no lo había dejado de lado y era su prioridad, el nombre de su paciente solo fue hojeado de pasada en la carpeta amarilla y Law salió sin mirar de nueva cuenta su oficina.

Hay ciertas cosas que pasan en el Universo y que son las más odiadas por casi la mayoría de las personas, uno que poco toleraba Law, era el que el mundo fuese tan pequeño, minúsculo y ridículamente estrecho —estaba consciente de que todas esas palabras eran sinónimos—, más en esa ocasión, donde dando la espalda se encontraba su padre adoptivo, junto a él un grupo de personas le hablaban con gran entusiasmo.

Y de nueva cuenta tuvo que darse la vuelta rápidamente, para salir del hospital en la parte trasera, donde diversos médicos y enfermeros se amontonaban para fumar un cigarro antes de volver a la extenuante rutina.

Así había estado por años, escondiéndose de aquel hombre, fue solo cuando se estableció como médico cirujano en aquel hospital que dejó de viajar por todas partes, eso y la constante preocupación por su tío adoptivo, que por mucho que no quisiese a su padre, el cariño que le tenía a su tío era demasiado.

Law no quería encontrarse frente a frente con su padre, era tonto pensar que ese hombre no conociese su paradero, cuando uno de los principales motivos del moreno era estar en el hospital en el que su tío estaba internado.

No era momento para distraerse en sus problemas personales, se reprendió internamente y apretó con fuerza el archivo que llevaba, su paciente estaba a unos días de ser operado y necesitaba hacer los estudios correspondientes porque aquel imprevisto les iba a acortar la esperanza de vida de aquel sujeto. Las negociaciones para que les cambiaran la fecha las haría Jean, en un hospital de alto prestigio era normal que las mayorías de las salas de operaciones estuvieran ocupadas casi todos los días, y apartar una requería tiempo, Jean sabría como hacerle para los cambios.

Había hecho que sus residentes estuvieran atentos a todo, no quería molestias de ningún tipo y mucho menos distracciones, el hospital en el que trabajaba se encontraba a tres cuadras del departamento y sólo le bastaba ir a pie para llegar a ambos lugares, esos lugares donde su vida estaba dividida. Pasó la mano libre por su cabello, y caminó más deprisa, sentía que algo grande iba a pasar, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo. Las cosas grandes bien podrían ser buenas para algunos, pero él ya no creía en la buena fortuna.

Miró el cielo, estaba atardeciendo y el naranja era el color que más deslumbraba, pronto, en un par de semanas, el cielo estaría cubierto de nubes, anunciando que el otoño se apoderaría de los cielos y que el frío aire sería el causante de varias heladas. Le gustaba el clima frío, donde la temperatura descendía bajo cero y el agua estaba más que helada, aquello le recordaba a su infancia en los países de Europa, más especifico: de Inglaterra.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al edificio donde vivía, su celular vibró, Law se tomó su tiempo para sacarlo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, deslizó el dedo en la pantalla con los patrones de seguridad que tenía y leyó el mensaje, Bonney le había mandado una serie de emoticones fluorescentes y sólo tenían sentido para las personas que la conocían, lastimosamente Law la conocía bien y sabía captar el mensaje  _"Mueve tu culo y reúnete con nosotros",_ por nosotros seguramente se refería a Kid, Killer, Apoo, Capone, Uruge y ella misma, Law no tenía ganas de ir con ellos, le era más importante estudiar a su paciente que escuchar las eternas discusiones que había entre todos ellos, porque era bien sabido que todos ellos no podían estar juntos sin tener una pelea en menos de dos minutos —y ese tiempo era el máximo estipulado— comenzó a teclear números que sólo Bonney entendería, ellos eran inteligentes a su manera, desde Luffy hasta Bonney, ellos once —si contaba a Basil, X Drake y Zoro—, eran dotados en diferentes ramas. Comenzó a escribir los números que sumados cada cual darían con un juego de palabras , Bonney era buena con los números y las sumas rápidas:  _14, 16; 4, 5, 14, 9, 14, 7, 22, 14, 1; 13, 1, 14, 5, 19, 1._ Pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de ningún juego de palabra y digitó los números y demás signos ortográficos necesarios para darle el mensaje y ser entendido. Lo envió, tan rápido y sencillo.

Pero la respuesta no le gustó, Bonney iba a ir a buscarlo si no iba y la última vez que lo había hecho la mujer casi lo había sacado arrastrándolo con todo y sofá.

No le quedaba de otra, ella junto con Luffy lo llegaban a exasperar de una manera tan brutal, que prefería evitar hacer que ellos se divirtiesen a su costa. Quizás y sí necesitase tomarse un respiro, su paciente era importante, claro estaba, él como médico debía de tener como prioridad la salud de otras personas, pero ¿Qué hacer con una persona que no quería ayudarse así misma? Law ponía todo de su parte, noches de desvelos para estudiar a ese hombre, mal comía y no despegaba los ojos de los libros nuevos de los modernos avances en la medicina, no era especialista sobre el tema del cáncer —oncólogo—, pero tenía que estudiarlo a pesar de ser cirujano especialista en el sistema nervioso. Si su paciente no se cuidaba, él nada podía hacer, sus internos y compañeros doctores, al igual que él, estaban haciendo lo posible, su grupo era de los pocos que no tomaban vacaciones, era extraño que alguno faltase, tenían que tener sus días de descanso porque era obligatorio, si no, ni siquiera irían a sus casas. Suspiró, confiaba en su grupo, lo único que había que hacer era drenar el exceso de alcohol de la sangre del hombre y volverían a esperar, mientras más estudios se realizaban. Dio media vuelta y respondió el mensaje, tecleó los números y siguió el camino que lo llevaría hacia el punto de reunión, la carpeta en su mano era importante, lo estudiaría, más tendría que tratar de balancear su trabajo y vida social.

**[+]**

Sintió vibrar el teléfono celular, el hombre dio un suspiro pesado, había viajado por casi todo el mundo y por fin había llegado a su ciudad natal. Salir del aeropuerto había sido una odisea total, entre la seguridad que era aún más rigurosa y el que vestía ropas inadecuadas para la mayoría de los seres humanos ¿Qué? No era su culpa que los shorts hasta las rodillas y las botas estilo militar fueran tan cómodas, ni mucho menos que las camisas le causaran un calor terrible que prefería tenerlas desabrochadas, bajó el sombrero que traía y sacudió todo el cuerpo, le habían revisado hasta donde nadie debía de revisar. A su lado, uno de sus amigos se reía de él, los otros cuatros se quejaban de que por su culpa tenían que retrasarse aún más, todavía les quedaba una hora de viaje para llegar exactamente a su hogar.

—Ace— un rubio de ojos perezosos y más alto que él le llamó— tenemos que apurarnos.

El joven sonrió, causando que con las pecas que tenía en sus mejillas se viera más infantil. Asintió y se dispuso a aguardar el celular hasta que vio el nombre.

—Cariño— susurró angustiado, mirando el móvil y abriendo el mensaje— ¿Qué te ocurre?

La persona que le había mandado el mensaje era uno de sus más grandes y querido amigo, haría todo porque él estuviese con bien, sonrió cálidamente, porque llegaba en un buen momento.

**[+]**

Basil suspiró y a la mente le vino que el alma se iba en cada uno de ellos, Drake se había marchado momentos después de que la puerta vecina había sido cerrada, ahora, solo, podía barajar y leer las cartas con mejor precisión y menos interrupciones. Lo que momentos antes había sido un inconveniente, parecía que ya estaba planeado, el destino era, con los allegados de Luffy, muy cambiante, siempre para mejorar, nunca para lastimarlos.

Los arcanos mayores auguraban problemas cercanos, problemas difíciles de llevar y que rodeaban a más de quince personas, incluyéndolo, estaban involucrados. El pasado de cada uno de ellos llegaría para absorverlos y ponerlos a prueba, muertes futuras imposibles de eludir, sentimientos de odio y traición, Basil dejó las cartas y se masajeó la frente, las cartas lo repelían, se rasgaron de las esquinas y una de ella se partió por la mitad. Posó sus orbes carmines hacia uno de los espejos del departamento y este se rompió en un estallido, seguido por un terrible dolor de cabeza, y supo enseguida que sus visiones no estarían con él por un largo tiempo, era malo apegarse a las personas e involucrarse emocionalmente con ellos. La última vez que había sucedido no había podido ver el futuro por más de seis meses —tiempo que le tomó para poner todo en orden— y su mundo se había hecho pedazos tan pequeños que Drake todavía tenía que recogerlos en cada uno de sus continuos ataques de pánico.

Sabía muy bien que ya no podía continuar con expansiones metafísicas, pero entonces, su camino o su destino era empujar... ayudar.

La frustración se hizo presente, estaba solo y debía controlarse, las paredes parecían quererlo aplastar, pero era ilógico, el departamento era lo suficientemente grande como para sentirse ahogado, pero estaba solo. Él, aunque solo trabajase en la enseñanza de idiomas por correspondencia, nunca estaba solo, en el departamento estaban Drake o Law, sabía que cruzando el pasillo estaban sus vecinos y que en la oficina en la que iba todos los días, sus compañeros de trabajo estaban pululando por todo el lugar, oliendo a tinta como él, a incienso y a mundos mágicos, pero ahora, cruzando el pasillo, ya no había nadie que le causase tranquilidad, el aroma a tabaco se estaba disipando y el olor a cerveza barata lo estaba sustituyendo, ya no tendrían al rubio que entraba a fisgonear al departamento, revisaba la nevera y les reprendía duramente por la escasa despensa que había, no tendrían a quien callar y decirle que continuase cocinando.

Basil buscó entre sus cosas, después de caminar rápidamente a su habitación y sacó tinta, plumas y hojas, y escribió, escribió con letra fina y en francés, escribió para un estudiante idiota y contó una vida creada de mentiras, dónde él era un chico de los años 80's y odiaba la represión, era un punk de cabellos negros y con inicio de neumonía, que luchaba para ser escuchado.

Dejó caer la pluma y cerró la puerta con seguro, el mundo no debía de colarse en sus letras de fantasía.

**[+]**

Al llegar al punto de reunión, Law trató de dar media vuelta y escapar sin ser visto, lástima que la suerte le odiaba y de una manera extraordinaria el que lo vio fue Luffy y no alguien más.

—¡Torao!— Luffy balbuceó, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo ante la molestia del ojeroso, ese chiquillo no sabía pronunciar su apellido y lo balbuceaba como si no importara.

—Law— chistó molesto— si no puedes pronunciar mi apellido, dime Law— buscó un asiento libre en la mesa que habían juntado para que todos estuvieran cerca, sólo había un espacio libre entre Bonney y Luffy, bendita suerte la suya, quiso mostrar el dedo mayor al cielo, pero se vería infantil y él ya era un adulto cerca de los treinta, había un limite ante el infantilismo.

—Hombre— Bonney le golpeó el hombro de manera brusca a modo de saludo, y Law pudo atrapar su gorra antes de cayera sobre la sopa de Capone, ese hombre era muy molesto cuando le interrumpían en medio de su comida. —Pensábamos que te habías perdido.

Iba a responder de una forma tan cortante e irónica que no era el descerebrado de Roronoa-ya, pero Uruge le interrumpió.

—Ordena Trafalgar— dijo con una sonrisa mientras le veía como si de un niño se tratase y le pasaba el menú, aquella cafetería también servía comida sencilla.

El ojeroso arqueó una ceja y con una rápida lectura pidió a la mesera un café y un plato de sopa de tomate, la mayoría del menú estaba basado en pan y el lo detestaba.

—¿De qué cosa importante tenemos que hablar?— Kid preguntó, se veía aburrido y con ganas de salir pitando del lugar, a su lado Killer estaba de mediador, porque Apoo parecía estar acercándose peligrosamente hacía el pelirrojo.

—Luffy fue el que pidió que los llamara a todos— el nombrado estaba tratando de robarle la comida a Uruge, Bonney señaló a Law— sabemos que a esta hora Basil y Drake están en sus trabajos, así que Capone me dijo que contigo era suficiente.

—Y Zoro ya sabe lo que voy a decir— el menor de todos ellos sonrió, había podido hacerse de una dona—, así que no es necesaria su presencia.

La curiosidad de todos fue palpable, Law debía admitir que de todos ellos, el único que hacía que en verdad prestaran absoluta atención era Luffy, aunque esperaba que lo que iba a anunciar no fuera ridículo, ese chico podía sorprenderlos de ambas maneras.

Y mientras esperaba su orden, incitó al menor a hablar.

—Mi hermano, Ace— todos asintieron, conocían a Ace, cada uno de ellos de una forma particular, Bonney en su momento había sido amante de este, pero sus personalidades chocaban demasiado, ella auto suficiente y él con la necesidad de saber cual era su destino, sumado a su necesidad de proteger algo, lo que fuese, por suerte, habían quedado como buenos amigos, el pecoso pudo lograr lo que la mayoría no de los ex amantes de la de cabellos rosas no, —regresa, no sé si se presente hoy o dentro de una semana, pero me ha dicho que hay un movimiento irregular proveniente de Francia que se ha extendido al sur de los Estados Unidos, comenzando con Nueva Orleans y deduce que seguirá su rumbo al Norte —Law podía apostar y se sabía ganador de que Luffy decía lo que su hermano le había dicho pero que no le había entendido ni un carajo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?— Apoo se cruzó de brazos y suspiró —Si Ace ha hecho algo tan malo como para informarnos de esta manera —el propio Apoo echó la cabeza hacía atrás— me niego en sacarlo en el agujero en el que se ha metido. Whitebeard, su padre, como él dice, bien puede sacarlo de esos problemas. Cada uno de nosotros hemos aprovechado nuestras cualidades para sobresalir en algo. Decidimos estar entre las sombras, atacar por debajo —Apoo estaba en lo cierto—, estamos en un tiempo donde se nos puede localizar en el menor descuido. Tus peleas ilegales no han causado tanto daño como Drake con sus grandes desfalcos al banco Mundial, pero gracias que cada uno contamos con un equipo que cubre nuestras huellas no hemos caído. ¿Qué quiere Ace? ¿Qué lo ayudemos para que Whitebeard se enorgullezca de él? Olvidalo.

Cada palabra que Apoo había dicho era verdad, ninguno se movería para ayudar al hermano de Luffy, al contrario que este, Ace era demasiado obstinado y ponía su vida en constante peligro, Luffy era un poco más prudente —en lo que cabía— siempre pensaba en sus aliados y propio equipo, a tal grado que el menor los consideraba como miembros de su propia familia y hacía de todo para ayudarles.

—Sabo me ha dicho lo mismo— Luffy parecía triste, pero fue en un solo segundo —, él ya ha elegido la manera en que quiere vivir, no estoy pidiendo ayuda para salvarle. Quiero que si por alguna razón pasase algo en el norte de este país —Canadá era muy grande, dividido en territorios dado que Luffy era el encargado de la seguridad subterránea y el rastreo de las cadenas del mercado negro. Era sabido que el Norte era rastreado y resguardado por Blackleg, había días en el que se le mandaba de cacería y podían pasar meses hasta que se le viera de nuevo, antes de conocerlo en persona, había escuchado rumores de que este podía romper la seguridad del sistema bancario de todos los países, tanto al igual que localizar de manera rápida y eficaz la trata de personas y las bodegas de órganos humanos. —En realidad no quiero darle más vueltas— Luffy se levantó de su asiento y sacó unos pocos billetes colocandolos en la mesa, pagando así la totalidad de lo consumido por él— aquí anuncio el retiro de mi alianza, no puedo notificar la privacidad de mi propia familia —hablaba de sus subordinados más cercanos— y estoy de acuerdo con Nami ante esto, es mejor cortar todo y comenzar a trabajar solos.

Luffy no dio tiempo a replicas, el menor se marchó de forma rápida, dejando a todos consternados, Law parpadeó cuando la mesera le dejó su orden, uno de los Supernovas deshacía la alianza y no solo uno, con ello Roronoa se salía inequívocamente. Tragó saliva.

Todos ellos eran un grupo de cazadores de criminales, siendo de antaño cada uno un criminal de renombre, Basil antes de trabajar en enseñanza de idiomas por correspondencia, era un brujo contratado por diversas familias criminales. Y no era necesario decir que Basil lograba dar con los enemigos de sus clientes, fuera magia o no, nadie quería meterse con él. El mismo Law se encargaba en el pasado en la venta de órganos en el mercado negro, si no fuera porque Luffy lo había encontrado antes que Blackleg, no estaría ejerciendo ahora como médico cirujano.

—Esto es un sueño— Bonney fue la que habló primero, con el rostro pálido y viéndose desesperada —, es una jodida pesadilla.

—Nosotros no dependemos de Strawhat— Capone silenció a la mujer con un golpe en la mesa— si se va, habría que reforzar las medidas de seguridad de cada una de nuestros territorios.

—Empezando por marcharnos cada uno a nuestro lugar —Kid rechinó los dientes— Luffy podrá manejar todo Canadá, pero nosotros tenemos estados repartidos en Estados Unidos ¡Mierda! —gruñó fuertemente— tendré que hablar con mis subordinados de esto.

Cada uno se fue marchando de la cafetería, Law fue el único que se quedó, contemplando el plato de sopa, sin ver siquiera a quien le estaba escribiendo, mandó el mensaje, Nuevamente tenía que separarse de Corazon. Habían sido muchos años de calma y ahora se le recordaba que su vida era solo una ilusión de lo que quería.

**[+]**

Basil en su momento le había comentado que, aunque todos ellos renaciesen, seguirían buscando algo que les motivase a vivir, no podían tener una historia tranquila, y si lo hacían, sería por un corto periodo de tiempo. Sus vidas se volverían a repetir una y otra vez. Drake confirmaba aquello, se había enterado que un político depositaba una cuantiosa suma de dinero en ese banco cada bimestre y lo confirmó al laborar ahí, toda esa cantidad de tiempo. Podía escuchar los susurros molestos de Basil, había prometido tratar de de controlar sus ansias de atrapar personas peligrosas, a detener el lavado de dinero y exponer a los directores bancarios, todo desde las sombras.

—Drake— el pelirrojo miró de reojo a su compañero de seguridad, cambiarían en ese momento de lugar, siendo su compañero el que se quedase tres horas parado en las puertas del edificio y él vigilaría las cámaras de seguridad de todo el lugar. Asintió y entregó el armar con el que debía de laborar.

La emoción era extraña, casi nostálgica, en pocos días haría que el hombre con el que tenía rencillas se diera cuenta que aunque X Drake ya no estuviese de caza, tampoco estaba oxidado, sin embargo con aquel golpe atraería la atención de cuatro de los grandes, uno de ellos era un líder de la rama bancaria y responsable de la compra-venta del dinero tan maldito.

Desde luego que tendría problemas, siempre los tenía, pero sabía que tenía como empuje y soporte a dos personas que de antaño no contaba, el mundo en el que vivía podía sacudirse y quedar tan roto, pero con ellos estaría siempre en pie.

Antes de estar seguro de algo, Basil le había enseñado que siempre había que estar pendiente de las pequeñas cosas, porque eso aunque se viera tan simple, podía causar grandes baches, y lo supo, supo lo que sería un gran bache, lo que sería la punta del iceberg.

Llegando a la cabina de seguridad vio al hombre que iba a mostrar ante el público, sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta a las afueras del banco, pudo haber evitado el golpe, pero aquel sujeto ya estaba marcado. Drake caminó hacia callejones difíciles de encontrar y se quitó el uniforme del trabajo, Law le había dado cuatro meses a lo mucho, Basil no había dicho nada, pero se imaginaba que tal vez le había dado el mismo límite de tiempo, a veces, aunque uno fuese pareja de alguien, aun no se aprendía a leer las emociones de susodicho, pero no era momento de pensar sobre la poca fé que le tenían, no cuando era perseguido y casi acorralado.

Si lo atrapaban la noticia se correría de boca en boca, no estaría en las noticias, solo sería cuando hallarán su cadáver y eso si dejaban rastros de él. Sintió que alguien tiraba de él y fue fugaz lo último que se mentalizó fue: Basil se va a enfadar... y la oscuridad lo absorbió.

**[+]**

Luffy sentía que algo grande iba a pasar, algo grande y peligroso, y no, no era hambre, porque la sensación no provenía del estómago, ni de cerca, los vellos que tenía erizado a lo largo de la nuca nunca le mentían, tampoco las ganas de tener aventura y saber que siempre las habría. En las visitas de su hermano mayor, había siempre un detonante, algo que venía arrastrando para poder llegar a casa y ponerse a salvo. Quizás Sabo tenía razón, esa vida que Ace tenía lo llegaría a matar algún día, pero pasaría porque el quería.

Se mentalizó el hecho de que la alianza con los demás había sido rota, era lo mejor, y aunque Nami no lo hubiese sugerido, ya tenía pensado hacerlo, tenía dos elementos débiles: su mano derecha y su preciada mano izquierda estaban separándose y aquello era una caída abismal, comparado cuando uno se tropieza y no da tiempo meter las manos para amortiguar la caída, tomó su móvil y releyó el mensaje de Sanji, no habría marcha atrás, no habría segundos pensamientos y observaciones, Luffy apoyaría la decisión de su mano izquierda, aún sabiendo que las razones estúpidas. Zoro era fuerte y terco, demasiado leal, por eso Luffy sabía que su mano derecha no necesitaría de ayuda para reponerse de lo que vendría, sin embargo, no estaría al pendiente de él, suspiró, que cansado era cuidar a sus nakama, porque el hacerse daño entre si él no podía cuidarlos, tenía las manos metafóricamente atadas y se vería mal apoyando a alguno pero eso eran los baches, él los quería a todos por igual, aunque aveces quería moler a golpes a uno que otro descarriado, pero entonces tenía que golpearse así mismo por lastimarlos. Guardó con lentitud su teléfono móvil y negó, quería volver a la casa con Nami, pero tenía que desviarse hacía un lugar conocido. Lo necesitaban.

Y él siempre estaría para sus amigos.

**[+]**

La opresión en el pecho no se iba, al contrario, se acrecentaba por cada minuto que pasaba, la desesperación por llegar a su departamento estaba presente con fuerza y Zoro se preguntaba en silencio  _¿Por qué?_  No es como si de antaño sintiera eso, como el apego emocional a su hogar, no, nunca, porque su hogar era donde Sanji, no importaba donde estuviera, sabía que el rubio siempre estaría para él. Pero esos meses no estaba y odiaba pensar que un día ya no le diera la bienvenida.

En ese momento sentía que el karma o cualquier cosa que gobernara el Universo, estaba haciendo difícil su llegada al departamento, juraría que ya había pasado el hospital más de diez veces, que el lago no era ni de cerca dónde vivía y que encontrase de vista a Law tampoco era la ruta que debía de tomar. Quiso calmarse, hacerse pensar que lo que sentía era paranoia injustificada, pero muy dentro se gritaba que estaba justificado el sentir morirse.

Años viviendo con el cocinero le habían pegado lo emocional, aunque no lo demostrase amaba a ese hombre hasta el tuétano de sus huesos, lo tenía presente y claramente era el hombre que podía igualarlo en todos los sentidos. Si nunca demostró afecto hacia él era porque consideraba que estar con Sanji ya significaba eso, pero al parecer eso no bastaba.

Divisó al fin un camino familiar, uno que recorría todas las noches después de caminar las horas que debía de hacerlo, sonrió y caminó con más rapidez subiría por las escaleras y al llegar al departamento se mostraría que nada había cambiado, que las cosas seguirían en orden, las latas de cerveza estarían regados en el suelo de la sala, las envolturas de comida rápida seguirían amontonados en la esquina de la cocina, el álbum de fotos estaría en el guardarropa, nada cambiaría.

Pero era mentira, fue simplemente poner su mano en el picaporte que notó que todo era anormal, su instinto decía que se preparase para algo que vería, pero quiso tener esperanzas.

Al abrir la puerta no se notaba nada diferente, nadie vería algo diferente, pero para Zoro si que lo había, la cocina estaba pulcra, cuando debería de estar tan sucia, por la falta de la persona que siempre arreglaba el lugar, con desespero entró y caminó hacía la habitación que compartían, abrió de par en par las puertas, pero no, no había nadie, el olor a tabaco ya no estaba, el guardarropa estaba semi vacío... estaba todo a mitades, las fotos en el álbum, la ropa, todo... al igual que su corazón.

**[+]**

_Lo que Law escribió en números fue: No, de ninguna manera._


End file.
